Which One?
by Yume Mage
Summary: I couldn't fit it all in here, look inside the rather short first chapter...I'm only using the regular cast, no made ups,well, excpet for the goddesses, but they are in a sperate world......just so you know..winkwink


Destiny works in strange ways, right? Well, unfortunately for Yami Yugi, so do Fate and Fortune. Each goddess has decided who Yami will wind up with in the end but they all have chosen differently. It's an all out war between the goddesses and Yami is stuck in the crossfire.  
  
Alright! I just thought of this so it's coming as I type it. ^^" There probably won't be yaoi, unless lots of people want it. Even then, I probably won't put it in, since I am no fan of it and plus there is too much of that already. But, you never know.. This is a short chapter just to see if people would be interested in me continuing it. If I get reviews, the next chapter will be later today or tomorrow. (Not that I am asking for reviews.)  
  
One more thing- Yami has his own body because I have thought and decided it's for his own good (And for the good of the story.)  
  
I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! (Sorry, that was another thing. ^^))  
  
Fate sat boredly on a cloud over Domino city. She smiled her bright and clever smile down upon the streets. Two boys were dueling. It was the last day of school tomorrow. Summer's heat created a laid back and happy air. Fate shifted lazily and decided, since she WAS sitting on cloud nine, that she should make two people fall in love. Tragic romances were her thing. Green eyes brightened at the remembrance of two star-crossed lovers. What were their names...Her lips turned into a frown as she tried to recall them. Ah! Romeo and Juliet! Now they were fun to work with. Fate's appearance was cool and sarcastic. Her clothes were always deep blue and her hair a sky blue. She wore a dress with long sleeves reaching to her elbows; the hem was just above her small feet. She could change her appearance to anything, but this was her real form.  
  
The duel below was going well. For one person...Fate thought. She looked down at the two boys-the one currently in the lead was a brown haired man sneering at his opponent, a former pharaoh. Fate smiled her charming smile. Here were the beginnings to a tragic tale. A spirit of a pharaoh forever kept from knowing true love...The duel raged on and Fate knew who the victor would be since she had planned it all out before. The one drawback was she didn't know how they would win. That wasn't in her contract. Her dress blew around her in a breeze; cloud nine wanted to move and follow the other clouds. Sighing, she saw the end of the duel, the pharaoh winning. What was his name? And his opponent, he had a name too. If there was one thing Fate couldn't do well, it was remembering names. She closed her eyes, her mouth dipping into a frown once more.  
  
When she had their names, Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi, she looked down. They weren't there. Great, she had lost Yami already. Well, she could always find him again, with hair like his, how couldn't she? Instead, she looked around for his soon to be love. Her eyes searched everywhere, choosing candidates and throwing them back like an unwanted fish until she caught the one she desired. Finding this poor (Though in Fate's opinion, lucky) woman, Fate rolled up her sleeves. This was going to be fun, if not a little bit of hard work! She plucked a bit of fluff off the cloud; a rumble of thunder was heard by those below. That would be the cloud's protest. What a loud cloud, Fate thought. It doesn't even have the decency to be quiet. Well, she looked at the fluff in hand and tossed it down, hitting Yami and the girl lightly. They couldn't feel it, of course. All she had left was to get the two together. This would be easy....with no interference...  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! I have grammar mistakes to be sure, but please, point them out. Oh, the people that I choose will be ONLY my choice, but, you are welcome to beg and plead and ask and whatever you think of for the person you want to be with Yami. It could change my mind; you never know....really, you don't. 


End file.
